


Zombies of Eternity

by LunaRowena



Series: Watcher Lillian [11]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Gilded Vale was a nice place, once. Before the dead stopped being dead.
Series: Watcher Lillian [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pillars of Eternity Prompts Weekly





	Zombies of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekly #0097: Eder, modern au, zombie apocalypse

Edér leaned against the fence and lit his pipe. Maybe he should be inside, but, gods, he was tired of running and hiding.

Gilded Vale was a nice place, once. Before the dead stopped being dead.

A long, drawn out moan came from the tree behind him. Edér took a long drag. “Ah, shut it, Selwyn.”

The zombie ineffectually struggled at the noose around its neck. They weren’t smart enough. It wasn’t going anywhere.

Another moan answered from across town.

“Damn it.” Sighing, Edér put out his pipe. Working his shoulders, he picked up the crowbar and unhinged door from the grass beside him.

More moans echoed. Raiding party. Edér dug in. Let them come to him rather than waste energy running over there.

They rounded the corner of the Black Hound, a shambling mass of bodies. More than he could quickly count. Seeing him, they charged.

Edér braced as the first body bounced off his makeshift shield. But there was another to follow it, and soon he was surrounded. He swung his crowbar, crushing skull after skull, but more and more hands grasped at him. Maybe this was it.

Beyond his field of vision, tires skidded to a halt. Gunshots rang out, exploding the heads of the zombies in front of him. A couple more gunshots, and Edér could make out a red haired woman standing in the back of a pickup truck.

Making eye contact with him, she reloaded her rifle. “Get in!”

Bashing his way forward through the mass with the door, Eder fought his way over to the truck, jumping into the truck bed with a final smack of his crowbar.

Putting another shot into the approaching zombies, the woman yelled to the driver, “Get us out of here, Aloth!” and fell prone.

Edér followed suit as the truck lurched ahead, gravel spewing onto the zombies, too slow to give effective chase.

Getting his breathing back under control, he turned to the woman. “Thanks for that.”

“Looked like you were in some trouble.” She nodded. “I’m Lillian. That’s Aloth,” she pointed at the driver, “and Gideon,” she pointed out a dog in the front seat.

“Edér.”

“What were you doing there, anyway? Gilded Vale’s been a mess for ages.”

“Just a poor fool that lives there.”

“If you’re alright with ‘lived there,’ we’re on our way to Caed Nua. There’s supposed to be a stronghold there.”

Edér looked back as Gilded Vale as it grew smaller with the distance. It had been his home, but it had been a long time since there was anything worth saving. “I’m up for some sightseeing.”


End file.
